


Tilang, Subhadra

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [6]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Subhadra seizes an opportunity to pull her son's leg.
Relationships: Abhimanyu/Uttara
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Tilang, Subhadra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohini96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohini96/gifts).



> Tilang is a sweet raga of the night.

“You still haven’t slept, son!” Subhadra exclaimed in surprise, tapping the shoulder of the lanky lad who was gazing at the moonlit sky.  


“Neither have you, Mother,” Abhimanyu pointed out. “You haven’t slept properly all these thirteen years, in fact.”  


 _Ah, my grown-up, soon-to-be-married son,_ Subhadra smirked to herself.

“Just one more night to go, Abhi,” she smiled.  


“I know, Mother… and that’s why I am too excited to sleep,” gushed Abhimanyu. “I can’t wait to meet Father… and Uncles… and Aunt Draupadi!”  


“You seem to be forgetting someone?” Subhadra arched an eyebrow, her lips curving into a mysterious smile.  


“Who, Mother?” Abhimanyu turned around in astonishment.  


Subhadra continued to flash that meaningful smile. “I thought _Uttara_ was the one giving you a sleepless night here.”  


“Uttara?” Abhimanyu gasped, astonished at how sweet the word sounded on his lips.

“The lovely girl marrying you tomorrow,” Subhadra stated as matter-of-factly as she could, trying hard not to giggle at her son’s reddening countenance.  


  



End file.
